The Wedding
The Wedding 'is the third episode of the fourth season of ''Drake & Josh. It aired on October 15, 2006. Plot Drake and Josh are asked to deliver a cake to their very old Great Aunt Catherine's wedding, in hope that the family can get her beach house when she dies. But after Drake gives Craig and Eric Josh's laptop case with Josh's cell phone and the car keys, they use Trevor's broken car to try and get to the wedding on time. Their car breaks on a deserted road. When Drake tries to make it work, the car sucks Josh's jacket and rips it completely. Drake forgets the keys in the car. When they leave for a few minutes, two cops give them a ticket for parking in a prohibited area. Some time after, Drake and Josh spot two guys, but they end up robbing them. Soon, a man appears to tow the car. However, Drake pokes fun at his name, "Leslie", and he leaves them. As they are able to fix the car, and Leslie broke the window, they can drive it, but it catches on fire burning the cake as well. They leave to the wedding, presumably not getting the beach house Quotes '''Josh: Hey! Hey, guess what I found in the trunk? Drake: Fried chicken? Trivia *Walter Nichols wasn't seen in this episode, although he was mentioned waiting in the car. *Trevor's car is a Chevrolet El Camino that was built in the 1970's. *It's revealed by Josh that Craig's mother believes cell phones cause ear sores. Goofs *Right after Leslie, the tow truck driver, breaks the window, Josh doesn't unlock the door so he can open it. Instead he just opens it, and it's already unlocked. *Drake had a car, as revealed in Drake & Josh Go Hollywood, but they don't even try to use it. However, in My Dinner with Bobo, Drake said that he lost his car, but it's unknown whether this happened before or after this episode. *When Drake talks about how he has to pee, Josh's hands are by his side. Then a camera view changes and Josh is playing with his watch. *In this episode, Drake accidentally gives Josh's phone to Craig and Eric and Drake says he put his phone in a bowl of soup, causing it to break. In the last episode, Drake flushes Josh's cell phone down the toilet and Mrs. Hayfer's dog destroys Drake's cell phone. Unless they might have gotten new phones after that. *If Josh left his cell phone in his laptop case, why couldn't he call his cell phone from their house and tell Eric that he needs the keys that are in the case? *In the episode Movie Job, Drake doesn't seem to like ketchup on hot dogs. In this episode, he is seen about to put ketchup on a hot dog. *After Leslie breaks the window and Drake says, "Well, we could've done THAT!" the camera zooms out and glass is on the floor. Later, when the camera zooms out again, the glass is suddenly gone. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Trivia